A Cuddle
by Kueii
Summary: ―sebuah pelukan hangat untuk menyambut dunia mereka. Kind of drabble and canon. Rikasa. .: Rivaillle / Mikasa :. [iii/?]
1. i Penasaran

**A Cuddle**―by Kueii

**Disclaimer**  
Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime  
Cover image isn't mine

**Warn **  
A bit ooc, drable ato ficlet (?), uncontrollable timing, boleh dibilang agak canon (?) and standard warning applied. Spoiler. DLDR.

_Cheers!_

* * *

i. Penasaran

Rivaille baru saja selesai merawat kuda ke sayangannya. Ketika ia hendak keluar bersama binatang itu dari kandang kuda, manik obsidian pria itu menangkap pemandangan reuni trio; Eren-Mikasa-Armin. Oh tentu saja Rivaille tahu nama dua orang lainnya―selain Eren si bocah titan―karena mereka pernah dipanggil ke ruang sidang, untuk memberikan kesaksian dan menyaksikan Eren _diselamatkan_ oleh dirinya.

Gadis Ackerman itu menggenggam telapak tangan Eren Jäger dengan kedua tangannya. Samar-samar Rivaille dapat mendengar suara si gadis yang menanyakan keadaan bocah titan itu.

"Eren, apa mereka menyakitimu?" tanya gadis berambut hitam legam, kepada bocah laki-laki bersurai kecoklatan di hadapannya. Riak kekhawatir menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Tanpa bermaksud ingin menguping lebih jauh lagi, Rivaille segera beranjak pergi. Tetapi sebuah kalimat lain melesat ke udara, membuat tubuh mungilnya terpaku sesaat.

"Perlakuan si pendek itu padamu terlalu berlebihan," dahi gadis itu berkerut kesal dan maniknya menajam, seakan-akan kejadian itu kembali terulang di hadapannya sekarang.

_Apa mereka sedang membicarakan dirinya?_

"Aku akan membuat si pendek itu membayar semua tindakan yang telah ia lakukan padamu, di ruang sidang beberapa hari lalu," rahang gadis itu mengeras menahan amarah.

Manik _turquoise_ milik Eren sedikit membulat, "Jangan bilang pria pendek yang kau maksud itu Rivaille-_heichou_?"

Diam. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari saudara angkatnya. Ia seperti mengiyakan dugaan Eren tetapi dalam diam.

_Ah ternyata benar, mereka sedang membicarakannya._

Kemudian pria itu menatap sebentar sumber suara yang tadi mengumpatinya. Hm, Mikasa Ackerman si _prodigy_. Orang-orang menjulukinya begitu karena kemampuan bertempurnya yang katanya sungguh luar biasa. Dengar-dengar ia juga terlalu _overprotective_ pada saudara angkatnya, bahkan gadis bersurai hitam legam ini rela membuang nyawanya demi bocah titan itu. Jadi tidaklah aneh jika gadis itu ingin balas dendam padanya.

Rivaille pun beranjak pergi dari sana bersama kuda kesayangannya dengan memasang wajah datar. Tetapi sebenarnya, ia menyeringai dalam hati. Ia penasaran bagaimana cara seorang Mikasa Ackerman yang katanya memiliki kekuatan setara dengan seratus prajurit, membalaskan dendamnya pada kopral muda ini. Pria ini sungguh menantinya.

.

.

* * *

**Ouput dari Kei:**  
Entahlah... ini drabble, ficlet atau apa... orz.

Fic pertama di fandom ini, semoga berkenan memberikan feedback :3

Salam Rikasa dari Kei \m/


	2. ii Benci

**Disclaimer**  
Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

**Warn **  
A bit ooc, drable ato ficlet (?), uncontrollable timing, boleh dibilang agak canon (?) and standard warning applied. Spoiler. DLDR.

**Thanks to**  
_Lightmaycry_ (ga nyangka kamu mampir di sini juga :'D), _kazuki_, dan _LinLinOrange_.

* * *

ii. Benci

"Aku sungguh membencinya," gadis itu berkata datar tanpa intonasi. Tetapi malah manik keabuannyalah yang menunjukan luapan emosi kebencian.

"Kau sungguh membenci _heichou_ Mikasa?!" anak laki-laki berambut kecoklatan itu menepuk jidatnya perlahan, "Demi tuhan! kenapa kau bisa membencinya hanya karena masalah sepele sih?"

"Si pendek itu telah menyakitimu Eren! Dia juga mempermalukanmu di depan semua orang di ruang sidang,"

Laki-laki di hadapannya ini hanya memutar manik _turquoise_-nya, "Dia melakukannya demi kebaikanku,"

"Ta-tapi aku―"

Eren mencengkram kedua bahu gadis itu, dan menatap manik keabuannya dalam-dalam, "Dengar, Armin bilang jika kita terlalu membenci seseorang maka kita akan selalu memikirkannya dan malah berakhir menjadi menyukainya, atau lebih parahnya, kita bisa jatuh cinta padanya."

Tatapan Eren perlahan melemah. Ia kemudian melepaskan cengkramannya, dan berbalik meninggalkan Mikasa yang terdiam di sana. Mencoba memproses kalimat yang Eren lontarkan diakhir.

_Tak mungkin kan ia bisa suka pada pria pendek itu?_ Apalagi jika ia sampai jatuh cinta padanya. Tidak mungkin. Sungguh tidak mungkin.

(Tapi, tak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini Mikasa.)

.

.

* * *

**Ouput dari Kei:**  
Terima kasih untuk yang Me-_review, Fave, _dan _Follow_ fic ini kemarin. Ga nyangka sambutannya bakal hangat begini, dan maaf kalau pendek soalnya... ini cuma drabble/ficlet :'D  
payahnya chapter ini malah lebih pendek orz...

So, feedback are appreciated! Jaa.


	3. iii Percakapan

**Disclaimer dan kawan-kawan bisa dilihat di chapter sebelumnya.**

**Thanks to:**

_Akiko Rin, LinLinOrange, Lightmaycry,_ dan _kazuki_ yang telah mereview di chapter sebelumnya.

.

.

* * *

iii. Permintaan

Semalam sebelum ekspedisi keluar dinding yang ke-57 dimulai, Rivaille tidak sengaja bertemu dengan gadis bersurai hitam legam itu―Mikasa Ackerman, di lorong kastil tua yang dijadikan markas oleh Scouting Legion.

Mereka sama-sama berhenti berjalan, terdiam di tempat menyadari keberadaan masing-masing. Api yang menyala pada obor yang tergantung di dinding kadang kala menari, ketika angin malam berhembus. Pria bersurai kehitaman ini sedikit mendongak, untuk dapat menatap dengan jelas wajah gadis itu dengan pandangan bosannya.

"Urusan sial apa yang membuatmu berkeliaran di tengah malam begini Ackerman?"

Dahi gadis itu sedikit berkerut. Ia menatap pria yang berada di hadapannya tajam pria yang berada di hadapannya, "Itu bukan urusanmu _Sir_," jawabnya memberi penekanan nada pada kata _Sir_.

Pria bermanik obsidian ini―yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah atasannya sendiri, membalas tatapan Mikasa tajam. _Apakah gadis ini benar-benar tidak tahu tatakrama berbicara pada atasannya?_

Tidak ingin memperpanjang urusan, Rivaille segera mengakhiri _percakapan_ mereka, "Tch, cepatlah kembali ke kamarmu Ackerman. Ekspedisi besok bukanlah sebuah karya wisata."

Pria itu pun beranjak pergi dan melewati Mikasa, karena kamarnya berada berlawanan dari arah yang gadis itu tuju. Tetapi sebelum ia melangkah terlalu jauh, sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Eren berada satu pasukan denganmu _Sir_?"

Rivaille yang sudah berhenti berjalan dan memunggungi gadis itu, tidak punya pilihan lain selain menjawabnya, "Ya."

Mikasa menarik ujung atas syal merahnya sampai menutupi bagian mulutnya, "Lindungilah Eren, _Sir_."

Rivaille melirik punggung Mikasa dari balik bahunya, "Memang kau pikir, apa alasan Irvin memasukannya ke dalam pasukan elit milikku?" tanyanya retoris, "Kami tentu melindungi bocah itu, tapi pada saat yang bersamaan kami akan membunuhnya bila bocah itu kehilangan kendali."

"_Arigatou_," gumam Mikasa samar dan begitu pelan, sambil melenggangkan kaki meninggalkan Rivaille yang malah terdiam di lorong itu.

Pria itu samar-samar sedikit menangkap apa yang gadis itu katakan. _A-ari ... apa katanya?_

Kata itu terdengar asing di telinga kopral muda ini. Tapi Rivaille dapat merasakan setitik kehangatan saat gadis itu mengucapkannya. Kata itu seperti sebuah matra yang menciptakan efek magis bagi orang yang mendengarnya.

.

.

* * *

**Output dari Kei:**

Gomen karena telat update, soalnya saya minggu kemarin lagi fokus ke fic untuk entry SDAnniv. Tugas pun terus menumpuk ga karuan... :'D

Review are appreciated \m/


	4. iv Kekacauan

**Disclaimer dan kawan-kawan bisa dilihat di chapter sebelumnya.**

**Thanks to: **Mitsuteru Aizawa Tatsuya, Anon (untuk anon: ini cuma ficlet _dear_, jadi jumlah words-nya memang sedikit. Tapi chapter ini sengaja saya buat lebih panjang dari yang kemarin.), _Akiko Rin,__Renitas25_ (untuk Renitas25: saya buat chapter ini lebih panjang untuk membayar 3 chapter kemarin yg jumlah words-nya kurang memuaskan. Ini memang cuma ficlet labil sih :)) ) Sakura Hanami, Kumada Chiyu.** ―**_**yang telah menyempatkan diri me-review chapter kemarin.**_

.

.

* * *

iv. Kekacauan

_Aku yakin Eren masih hidup_. Gadis bersurai hitam legam itu meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, mencoba menghilangkan spekulasi-spekulasi negatif terhadap saudara angkat laki-lakinya.

Ia kemudian mengganti kedua pedangnya yang patah dengan bilah yang baru, "Tunggulah Eren, aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu."

Titan wanita itu tiba-tiba memukul batang pohon besar di mana gadis bersurai hitam legam itu berada. Mikasa tentu dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah. Manik keabuannya menyalak garang menatap punggung titan wanita yang masih mencoba kabur darinya.

Ketika gadis bersurai hitam legam itu hendak mengejar dan menyerang titan wanita tersebut, tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan menghentikan aksinya. Tubuhnya ditahan oleh lengan kiri nan kekar milik seorang pria.

"Kenapa?" Gadis itu mendelik kesal ke arah sosok pria yang menahannya. Tindakan pria itu sungguh mengganggunya.

"Hentikan seranganmu Ackerman, kita mundur dulu," suaranya terkesan datar, manik obsidian itu menatap waspada titan wanita yang berlari di depannya.

Saat itu Mikasa hanya dapat menggeram pasrah, dan menuruti perintah atasannya. Lalu ia menceritakan apapun yang terjadi kepada kopral muda tersebut.

.

.

"Jika melihat kemungkinan yang ada, sepertinya dia telah tewas," kopral muda itu berkata tanpa keraguan, "apalagi bocah itu telah ditelan olehnya."

"Eren pasti masih hidup," Mikasa masih bersikeras mempercayai instingnya.

"Kuharap juga begitu," Rivaille melirik gadis itu dengan tatapan datarnya. Dalam hatinya, Rivaille cukup terkesan karena Mikasa dapat bertahan dari serangan titan wanita tersebut. Apalagi ia juga mampu melukai titan itu sendirian. Sungguh, julukan _prodigy_ itu benar adanya.

Kemudian manik keabuan gadis bersurai hitam legam itu, menatap tajam sang kopral, "Bukankah dari awal, tugasmu adalah melindungi Eren _Sir_?"

Perkataan Mikasa seakaan menyambar pikirannya. Manik obsidian pria itu melebar, tersadar akan tugasnya. Tersadar akan permintaan sang gadis malam itu. Tersadar akan misi utama pasukannya.

Ah, apakah pengorbanan nyawa pasukannya yang berusaha melindungi Eren merupakan wujud dari pilihannya yang salah? Pada akhirnya Eren tetap tidak bisa dilindungi oleh pasukan di bawah komandonya. Sebagai seorang kopral, Rivaille gagal melindungi pasukannya. Gagal melindungi Eren. Ia pun juga gagal memenuhi permintaan gadis itu.

"Saya yakin Eren masih hidup _Sir_, titan wanita itu hanya menyekap Eren di dalam mulutnya," penjelasan dari Mikasa seakan menarik kembali kesadaran pria ini.

Rivaille memperhatikan raut wajah gadis itu sejenak, seakan mengabaikan perkataan gadis Ackerman itu dan ia malah bertanya padanya, "Kau teman semasa kecil bocah itu kan?"

Mikasa sedikit terperangah, tetapi ia tidak menjawab.

"Misi untuk menangkap titan wanita itu kita hentikan dulu," perintah kopral muda itu sambil melirik manik keabuaannya.

Manik Mikasa menunjukan binar keheranan, "Ta-tapi titan itu telah membunuh banyak rekan kita _Sir_." Mikasa mulai tak mengerti jalan pikiran kopral muda ini.

"Tujuan utama kita dipersempit, yaitu menjadi menyelamatkan bocah itu saja. Kita mempertaruhkan semuanya pada penyerangan ini dengan beranggapan bahwa dia masih hidup,"

Mikasa terdiam. Ia setuju dengan rencana atasannya kali ini.

"Kau coba alihkan perhatian titan wanita sialan itu, dan aku akan menyerang dan menebas habis seluruh otot-ototnya."

Dahi pria itu sedikit tertekuk menahan amarah yang sudah melebur, sejak ia menemukan mayat-mayat anggota pasukan yang ia bina. Tapi suara yang keluar dari tenggorokannya masih monoton. Tak nampak sedikitpun adanya emosi yang terselip di sana.

Mikasa kemudian meluncur dengan _3D Manuver Gear_ mendahului Rivaille, untuk menarik perhatian titan wanita itu. Kesempatan ini dimanfaatkan Rivaille untuk menyerang titan cerdas itu. Ia bersiap dengan posisi bertarung khasnya, dan meluncur secepat kilat dengan _3D Manuver Gear_ menebas liar lengan titan tersebut, sampai kedua pedangnya tepat menghujam kedua bola matanya. Tak sampai satu menit, titan itu telah terduduk tersandar di batang pohon, tidak berdaya. Mikasa cukup terkesan dengan kemampuan atasannya ini. Ingat hanya cukup, tidak lebih.

Gadis itu kini berayun dari sebuah batang pohon ke batang pohon lainnya, mengamati Rivaille bertarung dengan ganas seakan ia sedang _memburu_ titan wanita itu. Setiap tebasannya sungguh kuat dan tanpa celah. Kehandalannya menggunakan _3D Manuver Gear_ sungguh luar biasa, membuatnya jadi bergerak secepat kilat. Dibandingkan dengan terlihat sedang bertempur, pria ini terlihat seperti berakrobat di udara. Meluncur-berputar-menebas, lalu meluncur lagi-berputar-dan menebas lagi. Sampai-sampai titan wanita itu tak mempunyai waktu untuk mengeraskan kulitnya, malah otot-otot salah satu lengannya ditebas habis oleh Rivaille hingga ia tak bisa menggerakannya kembali. Mikasa mulai mengakui kehebatan Rivaille, ketika ia menyaksikan secara langsung pertunjukandari prajurit terkuat umat manusia yang sedang beraksi di panggung di hadapannya sambil menyerang titan.

Mikasa pun sadar akan adanya peluang menyerang yang terbuka untuknya, setelah Rivaille berhasil menjatuhkan titan itu. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Mikasa memanfaat peluang ini untuk menyerang tengkuk titan wanita.

Manik Rivaille melebar ketika melihat Mikasa melesat ke arah tengkuk titan wanita itu. Ia pun segera berteriak, "Oi bocah! Berhenti!"

Otomatis gadis itu menoleh, dan tiba-tiba sebelah tangan lain milik titan wanita itu yang masih berfungsi bersiap menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tanah sampai remuk. Sialnya gadis itu sudah tidak dapat menghindar lagi.

Rivaille yang tak bisa tinggal diam, segera pergi ke arahnya. Jatungnya berdetak cepat. Ia tidak mampu memikirkan apa-apa, selain tidak menginginkan bertambahnya orang yang gugur di bawah komandonya. Apalagi gadis ini. Gadis yang berpotensi meneruskan bakatnnya sebagai prajurit terkuat.

Pria itu lalu mendorong tubuh Mikasa ke samping dan menendang telapak tangan titan wanita dengan seluruh kekuatan yang ia miliki, sekeras-kerasnya sampai persendian tulang di antara pergelangan kaki kirinya berdenyut kencang. Persetan dengan rasa sakit itu.

Pria mungil ini melirik sekilas gadis yang ia selamatkan dari sudut matanya. Keabuaan bertemu dengan manik obsidiannya. Air muka gadis itu terlihat kaget bercampur sedikit rasa khawatir. Setidaknya gadis itu tidak terluka sama sekali. Pria itu kemudian mengalihkan kembali pandangannya pada titan wanita tersebut yang kini diam tidak bergerak.

Rivaille segera melesat cepat menebas kulit pipi titan itu dari kiri ke kanan, dan ia segera membawa Eren keluar dari mulut titan wanita. Ternyata dugaan gadis itu benar. Bocah bodoh ini masih hidup. Mikasa sedikit tersentak haru, ia bersyukur Eren masih hidup.

"Ingatlah tujuan utama dari rencana ini Ackerman, atau kau malah ingin mengikuti hasrat balas dendammu dan membahayakan nyawa kita bertiga?" ucapnya penuh peringatan. Gadis bersurai hitam legam itu kadang-kadang lupa memakai otaknya jika ini sudah menyangkut Eren Jäger.

Pria itu mendecak pelan, sedikit tidak suka mengucapkan pertayaan retoris yang akan keluar dari mulutnya, "Bukankah bocah ini sungguh berharga bagimu?" karena pria ini pasti sudah tau jawabannya.

Mikasa hanya diam membisu memikirkan pertanyaan retoris yang pria itu lontarkan, dan ia menjawabnya hanya dengan gumaman tak jelas. Gadis itu kemudian memutuskan untuk meluncur mengikuti kopral muda itu dari belakang.

Mikasa tidak ingin mengambil resiko lagi dengan membahayakan nyawa Eren. Ia tadi tidak dapat menolong Eren sendirian dan parahnya, ia malah berhutang nyawa pada kopral pendek itu kali ini.

Hatinya menjadi tidak tenang karena memikirkan hal tersebut. Seharusnya kopral pendek itu tidak perlu susah-susah menyelamatkan dirinya. Tapi mengapa?

Mengapa pria itu rela menyelamatkan gadis bodoh sepertinya, dan membahayakan diri untuknya. Padahal seorang kopral berhak membiarkan anak buahnya mati konyol karena melanggar perintah dan melakukan perbuatan gegabah. Sepertinya luka yang diterima pria itu pun cukup membuat dirinya kewalahan saat membawa Eren dengan _3D Manuver Gear_-nya.

Kedua alisnya menekuk lemah. Di dalam dadanya ada sesuatu yang bergejolak. Mikasa sebenarnya menyesali tindakan cerobohnya yang membahayakan nyawa kedua pria tersebut.

.

.

* * *

**Output dari Kei:**

Seperti yang telah saya jelaskan di atas, saya membuat chapter ini lebih panjang untuk membayar kekurangan words di chapter kemarin. Kemungkinan besar chapter depan words-nya bakalan kurang dari chapter ini, tapi saya jamin ga akan sependek chapter sebelumnya yang cuma 300 words ;;

Untuk chapter-chapter selanjutnya bakalan berkisar di antara 500-800 words. Tapi jika situasi dan kondisi memungkin kan untuk lebih, ya bakal panjang jadinya kaya chapter ini.

Review are always appreciated.


End file.
